Oiseau rebelle
by Midwintertears
Summary: Tous le lui avaient dit: ce gars-là, c'est el diablo, il séduit, il envoûte, et il brise les cœurs. Ceux des filles comme ceux des garçons. OS RWOC


Auteur: Midwintertears

Titre : Oiseau rebelle

Pairing: Ron/OC

Rating : T

Genre : Romance et Humour

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : A l'exception des personnages originaux, tout est à Juana Catarina euh…Johanne Kathleen Rowling^^

**Chers lecteurs d'_Alita_**, le voici le voilà, le Ron/Hal dont je parlais depuis un petit moment. Ceci dit, le contexte est complètement différent, ils ne se connaissent pas, Draco n'est pas du tout mentionné, et il y a aucun rapport avec la «fic-mère». J'aimais vraiment pas l'idée que Ron trompe Draco, alors j'ai choisi cette option. Puis, l'idée s'est imposée à moi comme ça.

**Chers lecteurs pas d'_Alita_**, je pense que vous pouvez lire cette fic sans problème quand même, car le point commun entre les deux est un personnage original que Ron rencontre dans des circonstances différentes. Puis, j'allais pas vous forcer à lire un truc de près de 300 000 mots rien que pour piger cet OS!

Dans les deux cas, enjoy!

* * *

Harry était au bord du rocher, ses pieds heurtèrent quelques cailloux qui dégringolèrent la falaise et il sentit son estomac se contracter de peur. Encore un peu, il hurlait pour appeler les Marocains à son secours, histoire qu'ils le fassent passer de l'autre côté du détroit.

Elle se rapprochait…

Gibraltar étant une enclave britannique, cela signifiait qu'elle le poursuivait dans son propre pays. Il avala sa salive et se retourna: elle était là, elle avançait à grandes enjambées, tenant sa jupe avec ses mains fripées. Son visage ridé exprimait la folie douce et son chignon défait arrangeait sa tête de mèches désordonnées. Elle sourit en le voyant, dévoilant une dentition incomplète, et puis courut à lui en étendant ses bras pour l'attraper.

—Mi amor, mi amor… ¡ven conmigo, mi amor!

—Noooooooooonnnn!

* * *

Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle se retrouverait un jour dans pareille situation.

Elle avait commencé à l'aimer, du moins il lui semblait. Elle lui avait fait confiance.

Et il l'avait trompée.

Comment avait-il pu la trahir comme ça?

Et l'autre qui venait près d'elle pour lui susurrer d'une voix doucereuse:

—_Quien va a Sevilla pierde su silla…_

Traduction littérale: Qui va à Séville perd sa chaise…

Traduction littéraire: Qui va à la chasse perd sa place…

* * *

Ron le regarda: était-ce un jeu?

Tous le lui avaient dit: ce gars-là, c'est _el diablo_, il séduit, il envoûte, et il brise les cœurs. Ceux des filles comme ceux des garçons.

Oui, mais, et si lui, Ron Weasley, était l'exception, et que finalement, c'était lui qui détenait le pouvoir de lui briser le cœur?

* * *

**Oiseau rebelle**

_«L'amour est un oiseau rebelle_

_Que nul ne peut apprivoiser_

_Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle_

_S'il lui convient de refuser_

_Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière_

_L'un parle bien, l'autre se tait_

_Et c'est l'autre que je préfère_

_Il n'a rien dit, mais il me plaît»_(1)

«La Diabla», c'était son nom de scène, quand elle dansait pour distraire les touristes, avec sa robe rouge et noire, ses talons aiguilles et la fleur d'acacia géante fichée dans son chignon.

Le bar était plein à craquer, et tout le monde la dévorait des yeux. Sauf peut-être le rouquin au premier rang qui ne voyait pas très bien en quoi c'était si exceptionnel de faire tous ces «clac clac» en se trémoussant. Il préférait de loin s'occuper à vider son verre de Manzanilla.

—C'est intéressant, non? dit Hermione.

—Bof, fit Ron, c'est de la danse…

—Ça vaut pas le Quidditch, renchérit Harry.

—Vous êtes irrécupérables! Dès que c'est culturel, vous décampez!

—Le Quidditch, c'est culturel aussi, c'est que là, c'est toi qui ne trouve pas ça intéressant.

—C'est bien vrai, ça!

Hermione soupira et en revint à La Diabla qui se déhanchait au son des castagnettes et de la guitarra flamenca. Ce que ça pouvait être désespérant, les garçons…Pour fêter leur récente victoire sur Lord Voldemort, ils avaient décidé de s'offrir des vacances à l'étranger. Après moult discussions, l'Andalousie avait remporté les suffrages, mais uniquement pour le climat et pour la fiesta, pas pour le flamenco ou la prose de Juan Valera, hélas…

Harry soupirait également, Ginny n'avait pas voulu venir, car après la guerre, elle lui avait avoué que le fait d'avoir attendu un an après qu'il l'ait larguée l'avait fait réfléchir, et que pour finir, elle pensait leur relation vouée à l'échec. Harry désespérait d'autant plus que Ron et Hermione s'étaient bien mis ensemble, eux, et il avait l'impression de tenir la chandelle.

Cependant, il ignorait que son meilleur ami n'était lui non plus pas tout à fait certain d'aimer Hermione…tout avait toujours été si compliqué entre eux, et sans doute que cela continuerait…

Le rouquin leva la tête de son verre vide, et ce fut ainsi qu'il eut l'heur de croiser le regard de La Diabla, un regard d'un bleu marine saisissant, couleur étonnante combinée avec sa peau hâlée. Elle eut l'air de se sentir observée, car elle maintint le contact visuel avec Ron et lui décocha un sourire. Ensuite de quoi, ses yeux changèrent de direction.

Au bout d'un moment à claquer ses hauts-talons sur la scène, elle tira la fleur d'acacia qui ornait ses cheveux et la jeta dans le public sous les sifflements alors que ses cheveux se défaisaient. Ron ne la regardait plus, il fut donc surpris quand la tige de la fleur alla se piquer dans sa chemise, visant le cœur.

Il releva la tête, elle le regardait d'un air provocateur, tordant sa bouche dans une moue boudeuse.

—T'as un ticket avec elle, à mon avis, ricana Harry en lui bourrant son coude dans les côtes.

—Efface-moi cet air idiot! répliqua sèchement Hermione qui devait avoir changé d'avis sur le flamenco en deux secondes.

Quel air idiot? Comment ça? Regardait-il la danseuse d'un air niais, rouge comme une pivoine? Il ne savait pas, il ne se rendait pas compte. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait comme une boule dans la gorge et que cela l'empêchait de parler.

Ron ramassa la fleur et la contempla.

—Evidemment, la séduction des Andalouses, ça fait partie du spectacle, ne te fais pas d'illusion, Ronald! dit Hermione en tentant d'avoir l'air calme.

—Jalouse? dit Harry en souriant.

Elle le foudroya du regard. Ron ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas. Il se contentait de fixer la fleur. Hermione la lui retira des mains et la posa dans le cendrier. Ensuite de quoi, elle entreprit de sourire à Ron, se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

—Pas devant moi! râla Harry.

—Je sens que nous allons passer une excellente soirée tous les deux, susurra Hermione contre les lèvres de Ron.

Elle l'embrassa encore. Ron garda les yeux ouverts, et l'un d'eux n'ayant pas la vue cachée par l'épaisse chevelure brune de sa Dulcinée, il put observer La Diabla se mouvoir pour quitter la scène et regagner sa loge.

—Mais faites ça ailleurs! reprit Harry en écartant ses deux amis l'un de l'autre d'un geste vigoureux.

—Oh, ça va…

—C'est juste que ça me rappelle l'époque avec Lavande Brown…

—Harry, avec _qui_ tu m'as comparée, là?

—Mais euh…

—Ron, pourquoi tu ne dis rien, tu ne me considères pas comme Lavande, n'est-ce pas?

Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

—Allez, réponds! insista Hermione.

Ron fit «non» de la tête, on aurait dit que sa voix avait disparu et que la boule dans sa gorge avait pris du volume.

—Tu as perdu ta langue?

—On dirait qu'il est vraiment devenu muet…

—Ron, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Harry et Hermione le regardaient, intrigués, les sourcils froncés.

—Je vais essayer de trouver un médicomage, annonça Hermione en se levant, rassemblez l'argent pour l'addition…

Elle s'éloigna.

—Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais ça serait bien si tu le refilais à Hermione pour qu'elle arrête de parler un peu…

Ron voulut rire, mais il ne put émettre qu'un sourire silencieux. Il ramassa la fleur d'acacia dans le cendrier.

—Tu devrais aller la rendre à la fille dans sa loge, suggéra Harry.

Ron eut un regard effaré. Elle allait croire qu'il cherchait à la draguer s'il faisait ça!

—Vas-y tant qu'Hermione n'est pas là!

—…

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

—…

—Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas parler…bah, de toutes façons, elle ne comprend sûrement pas l'anglais…vas-y!

Ron se leva, à cent lieues d'être sûr de lui. Harry lui adressa un dernier sourire. Le rouquin se dirigea vers les loges, et tenta de trouver celle de la danseuse, ce qui ne fut pas difficile, le bar était plutôt petit. En marchant, il sentit la boule grossir encore dans sa gorge, et il eut, pendant une fraction de seconde, l'impression sans doute absurde que la chose avait remué.

Il frappa à la porte, tâchant de ne pas y faire attention. La Diabla vint lui ouvrir. Ron constata que vue de près, elle avait un physique avec un je-ne-sais-quoi d'étrange, et qu'elle devait avoir la même taille que lui, Ron Weasley, plutôt considéré comme grand. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, et Ron entrevit une perruque à côté du miroir.

—¿Sí?

Et vu la voix grave dont elle était dotée, elle devait avoir un taux de testostérone assez élevé. Elle le regarda et il fut incapable de répondre. Elle sourit.

—Hola…Je vois à tes cheveux roux et ta peau blanche que tu n'es pas vraiment d'ici…Irlandais, peut-être?

Ron nia silencieusement. Elle parlait anglais. Enfin, «elle»…ce n'était pas si sûr!

—Tu comprends ce que je te dis?

Ron hocha la tête et tenta de se faire comprendre par gestes.

—Tu parles avec les mains…Italien? T'en as pas l'air pourtant…

Ron fronça les sourcils et continua à gesticuler.

—Ah, tu es muet…mais viens, entre!

Ron ne se sentait pas particulièrement glorieux en passant la porte de la loge de cette curieuse danseuse de flamenco. D'autant plus que la chose coincée dans sa gorge était devenue encore plus grosse, et cette fois, il en était certain, _elle avait bougé_. Il songea à une intoxication alimentaire, il devait avoir avalé les œufs d'un quelconque parasite qui se débattait à présent dans son larynx. Malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à le faire comprendre à La Diabla qui lui avait tourné le dos pour se démaquiller, et puis se déshabiller.

Ron tomba à genoux, il entendit qu'elle s'agenouillait auprès de lui et qu'elle lui adressait des paroles inquiètes. Elle lui tenait les épaules, et tout à coup, il eut un haut-le-cœur, et convaincu qu'il allait tout bonnement vomir sur le sol, il se laissa aller à recracher la chose gênante.

Ce qui sortit de sa bouche était bleu, plein de plumes, et cela s'envola en faisant «cui cui». Un oiseau vivant. Ron avait recraché un oiseau vivant!

—Tu manges des choses très bizarres, tu ne crois pas que tu aurais du le cuire avant?

—Je n'ai jamais avalé ce truc! C'est…c'est de la magie!

—Tu parles, mais c'est génial!

Ron cligna des yeux. En effet, libérer l'oiseau lui avait rendu l'usage de ses cordes vocales, mais le phénomène lui échappait complètement.

Ce qui ne lui échappa pas, en revanche, c'était que La Diabla était en slip, toujours à genoux. Il se releva et la contempla: poitrine nue mais plate, muscles des bras trop marqués pour une femme, et _last but not least_, la bosse sous le tissus du slip indiquait la présence de choses douteuses…

—T'es un mec?

—Ouais, répondit La Diabla en se relevant, je me déguise et je danse pour gagner de l'argent, c'est ma grand-mère qui m'y oblige…

—Ta grand-mère…

—Oui, je vis avec elle. Elle m'a dit de gagner ma vie, mais sans préciser comment…

—Je vois…

—Alors, tu es Irlandais?

—Anglais. Mais j'ai une tête d'Irlandais, je te l'accorde.

—Ma mère est Anglaise, aussi. Mon vrai nom, c'est Hal.

—Ron.

—Tiens, tu m'as rapporté ma fleur?

Ron se rendit compte qu'il tenait le végétal en main depuis tout à l'heure, fait qu'il avait oublié.

—Ouais…tiens…

Hal saisit la fleur dans la main de Ron et ses doigts frôlèrent le poignet du rouquin. Il les fit remonter sur tout son bras et le regarda dans les yeux, l'air fasciné.

—Pelirrojo, murmura-t-il.

—Quoi?

—C'est le mot espagnol pour désigner les personnes rousses…tu as de si jolis cheveux…

—Merci, souffla Ron alors qu'Hal glissait ses doigts entre ses mèches flamboyantes avec sur le visage l'expression d'un enfant curieux.

—Cui cui!

Les deux garçons relevèrent la tête vers la provenance du gazouillement. Le petit oiseau était perché sur le miroir et les regardaient d'un air malicieux.

—Ma petite amie est allée chercher un médicomage pour moi, il faut que je lui parle de cet oiseau!

—Ta petite amie?

—Oui, elle s'appelle Hermione…

—Vas-y, je vous rejoindrai après m'être habillé.

—Je crois qu'il vaut mieux capturer cette bestiole, sinon, ça sera compliqué…

Ce fut donc debout sur une table, en train d'étendre les bras pour attraper un oiseau qui le narguait, qu'Hermione découvrit son petit ami, qui lui bascula et manqua de se casser la figure en la voyant entrer dans la loge.

Hermione semblait avoir été furieuse à l'idée qu'il ait été trouver La Diabla, mais quand elle vit Hal —qui avait fini de se rhabiller— à la place de celle-ci, elle se rasséréna. Elle se contenta de rire.

—Alors, c'est un garçon?

—Oui. Visiblement.

—Mais Ronald, qu'étais-tu en train de faire sur la table?

—Je tentais d'attraper ce maudit piaf!

Hermione leva les yeux vers l'oiseau bleu qui piaillait joyeusement. Après elle, entrèrent Harry et un garçon inconnu.

—Tu as retrouvé la parole, constata Harry.

—Oui, cet oiseau était coincé dans ma gorge.

—Dans ta gorge…

—C'est vrai, dit Hal, je le jure, je l'ai vu sortir de sa bouche, on pense qu'il y a de la magie là-dessous.

—Ça ne fait aucun doute, qu'en pensez-vous, Diego?

Ron comprit qu'elle s'adressait au nouveau venu, sans doute le médicomage qu'elle avait trouvé.

—Je pense que c'est un cas très rare, peut-être une maladie encore inconnue.

Ron remarqua que ce Diego ne semblait pas très à l'aise dans ses baskets, son sourire était plutôt crispé.

—Diego est médicomage, précisa Hermione, quant à…

—Lui, c'est Hal.

—C'est la danseuse? fit Harry, quelque peu interloqué.

—Ouais, c'est surprenant, hein?

—Vous comprenez bien l'anglais, tous les deux…

—Il faut bien apprendre à parler d'autres langues, c'est une ouverture sur le monde, dit Diego.

—Encore un truc qu'à Poudlard ils n'ont pas compris, soupira Hermione.

—Et pour cet oiseau?

—Il me le faut, assura Diego avec un soudain aplomb.

Mais à peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que le volatil tira sa révérence en pépiant et s'envola à tire d'ailes vers la sortie.

—Rattrapez-le!

Ils se mirent à courir après l'animal, qui volait incroyablement vite, qui filait comme un cerf-volant pris dans une tempête.

—La fenêtre! s'alerta Harry.

—Trop tard!

L'oiseau avait passé le châssis et se dirigeait déjà vers le ciel, où sa couleur bleue lui permettait de se confondre.

—Sale bête, maugréa Ron, comment ce truc s'est-il retrouvé dans ma gorge?

—Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione, mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse le rattraper…Mais je suppose que Diego trouvera la réponse dans un livre…

—Un livre, répéta celui-ci.

—Oui, un médicomage comme vous doit posséder des tas de livres médicaux, n'est-ce pas?

—Euh, bien sûr…voudriez-vous venir chez moi? Ce serait plus facile pour que je garde un œil sur mon patient…

—Ouais…nous sommes à l'hôtel, mais pourquoi pas, Harry, tu as payé pour ce qu'on a bu?

—Oui, oui, je l'ai fait.

—Alors tout va bien. C'est vraiment gentil de nous inviter.

—Tout le plaisir est pour moi, señorita Granger…

Hermione eut un sourire crispé. Oh, oui, la séduction andalouse, ça fonctionnait bien. Elle ne pouvait plus faire la jalouse si Ron regardait la…ah ben, il ne «la» regarderait plus, maintenant qu'il avait découvert que c'était un garçon.

En cela elle se trompait, car Hal n'étant pas invité par Diego, Ron pris congé de lui en le dévorant des yeux.

~¡¿ñ?~

—C'est ici, annonça Diego.

Une petite maison se dressait devant eux. A l'une des fenêtres, un visage de vieille femme disparu derrière ses rideaux.

—Je vis avec ma grand-mère…

—Ah, tiens, Hal aussi, dit Ron.

Ils entrèrent et Diego leur proposa un café. Il semblait que quelqu'un à l'étage les observait timidement.

—Au fait, c'est également un plaisir de rencontrer le célèbre Harry Potter.

—Ah oui? Dit Harry, commençant déjà à se sentir exaspéré.

—Oui, tout le monde magique a entendu parler de votre victoire sur _El Señor Tenebroso_…Harry Potter, qui a sauvé le monde, aidé de son amie la brillante sorcière Hermione Granger.

Hermione rougit.

—Oui, nous avons passé une année plutôt agitée, commenta Ron.

Diego le regarda pendant trois secondes puis en revint à Hermione.

—Je lis toutes les coupures qui parlent de vous, señorita…

«Super», pensa Ron, «on est tombé sur un fan». Il se sentait blasé. Encore une fois, on oubliait que lui aussi, il avait participé, que lui aussi, il avait sauvé le monde, qu'il n'était pas un bon à rien. Après la guerre, Ron avait vu assez d'horreurs pour relativiser cela, se lamenter sur son sort ne servirait à rien —il avait suffisamment essayé pour maintenant savoir que ça ne marchait pas—, il allait classer Diego dans la catégorie des idiots bavant devant les célébrités, et puis c'est tout. Par contre, il espérait qu'Hermione ne…enfin, elle devait être juste flattée, rien de plus.

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'irruption d'une jeune-fille plutôt jolie dans la pièce, dont l'apparition sembla étonner tout le monde, y compris Diego.

—Hiii! C'est Harry Potter! couina-t-elle, révélant que sa voix n'allait pas avec son physique.

Elle se précipita sur le Survivant et lui adressa un regard de biche. Ses yeux brillaient autant que son collier en plastic rose.

—Oh, c'est trop génial, Harry Potter est dans ma maison!

—Euh…bonjour…

—Je m'appelle Jimena, je suis la petite sœur de Diego, et ta plus grande admiratrice, je peux avoir un autographe, por favor, por favor, please?

—Euh…oui, fit Harry, déconcerté.

—Jimenita, tu es supposée t'occuper de notre grand-mère, dit solennellement Diego en adressant un regard de reproche à sa sœur, d'ailleurs, où est-elle?

—Dans son lit, la pauvre est encore souffrante, mais là elle dort, alors, j'en profite pour dire bonjour à Harry…oh, Harry, j'ai un poster de toi dans ma chambre!

«Cool, après le fan, la groupie», songea Ron, «Famille de barges!»

~¡¿ñ?~

Les lumières de l'aube andalouse entrèrent dans la chambre d'amis où les trois lascars avaient été casés pour la nuit. Ron se réveilla en premier. Il devait être encore tôt.

Il se leva et se plaça en position assise, se frotta les yeux, s'étira. Hermione et lui avait dormi dans des lits séparés, évidemment. Bah, de toute façon, ça n'aurait pas été correct de faire l'amour avec Harry dormant dans la même pièce. Les projets d'Hermione pour la soirée étaient tombés à l'eau, mais tant pis.

D'ailleurs, elle les avait probablement oubliés, elle aussi. Diego l'avait tellement captivée en lui parlant de la poésie de Federico Garcia Lorca qu'elle ne devait plus penser à Ron en allant se coucher. Un intellectuel, ce Diego, il devait lui plaire.

Ron se leva complètement et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Il se demanda s'il devait se sentir jaloux. Bien sûr que oui, mais s'il le montrait à Hermione, elle allait le trouver ridicule. Il la connaissait assez bien maintenant, il savait ce que cela faisait de l'aimer, pour deviner que la moindre étincelle de jalousie, elle l'interpréterait comme un manque de maturité. C'était pourtant si naturel de revendiquer son amour…

—Cui cui!

Le piaf.

Ron cligna des yeux. Le petit emplumé bleu se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'était le moment où jamais. Ron étendit le bras, mais l'oiseau sauta en arrière en produisant un gazouillis qui imitait un rire narquois. Ron passa la tête et les épaules de l'autre côté du cadre de la fenêtre. L'oiseau allait se poser toujours plus loin.

Enervé, le rouquin grimpa sur l'appui de fenêtre, et passa de l'autre côté de la façade. L'oiseau s'était envolé pour aller se percher sur le toit.

—Je t'aurai, le zozio!

Son pied nu glissa sur la pierre. L'oiseau s'envola vers les cieux alors que Ron chuta de plusieurs mètres. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Un coup à se briser plusieurs os.

Il s'attendit au choc douloureux avec le sol, mais une paire de bras le réceptionna avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

—Hola, susurra Hal en se penchant sur lui, le visage baigné dans l'obscurité du contre-jour.

Il tenait Ron dans ses bras comme un bébé. Le rouquin eut besoin de quelques secondes supplémentaires pour réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait, quand enfin, Hal le posa à terre.

—C'est mon jour de chance, il pleut des pelirrojos, on dirait…

—Salut…tu fais quoi ici?

—Ben, je viens te chercher! Tu m'as manqué terriblement, tu sais…

—Mais ça fait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'on se connaît!

—Tu dois être quelqu'un d'inoubliable, c'est pour ça.

Hal avait un regard innocent. Le cœur de Ron manqua un battement.

—En vérité, je ne suis pas Andalou, mais Valencien, mais j'ai fait mes études de magie ici, à Grenade, alors, je connais, je peux te faire visiter…

—D'accord…

Ron n'avait rien contre Federico Garcia Lorca, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas trop. Une visite était une meilleure idée.

—Très bien, allons-y! dit joyeusement Hal.

—Maintenant? Tout de suite?

—Ben oui.

—Mais je suis un pyjama, et je n'ai pas mangé…

—Tu peux l'enlever, ton pyjama, tu sais…

—Quoi?

Hal se mit à rire.

—T'en fais pas, bien sûr que je vais de laisser te préparer avant de partir. Je te donne rendez-vous dans deux heures au pied de la Cartuja, d'accord?

—C'est quoi la Cartoumachin?

—C'est un monastère situé dans le quartier du même nom.

—Bon, ben, pourquoi pas, à tout à l'heure.

—Hasta luego.

~¡¿ñ?~

«Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce mec me fait du gringue?» se demandait Ron en avalant le petit-déjeuner préparé par Jimena (qui lorgnait Harry avec des regards de poisson mort).

—C'est où la Cartuja? demanda-t-il à Diego.

Le jeune médicomage fronça les sourcils.

—Tu veux visiter la Cartuja? Je ne te conseille pas de sortir où que ce soit, vu ton état…

—Je vais parfaitement bien.

—Ron, écoute-le, intervint Hermione, tu te sens peut-être en forme, mais on ignore encore ce que tu as…

—Je ne vois pas ce que faire un peu de tourisme va me…

—Jimena va rester avec toi pour te veiller, dit doucement Diego.

Ladite Jimena se tourna vers son frère, avec l'air de ne pas être d'accord, mais il la dissuada de parler d'un regard.

—Tu vas rester ici avec elle, et je ferais visiter Grenade à la charmante Hermione…

La charmée Hermione en rougit.

—Et moi? fit Harry.

Diego eut l'air de se rappeler qu'il était là. Maintenant, Ron en était sûr, il essayait de se retrouver seul avec Hermione, l'autre médecin de ses deux! Il voulait lui piquer sa gonzesse!

Le rouquin regarda sa Dulcinée, qui lui sourit chaleureusement. Hermione n'était pas du genre à tomber dans les bras du premier venu qui l'aurait juste un peu éblouie avec son métier et sa culture. Quoi que…Lockart…Ni parce que Diego était un étranger exotique. Quoi que…Krum…

Mais non, mais non, Hermione n'aimait que lui, pas vrai? Si elle l'avait choisi, lui, avec son physique d'Irlandais, son manque d'intérêt littéraire et son absence de diplôme d'intello, c'est qu'il devait avoir quelque chose qui l'avait séduite et que ce Diego n'avait pas, non?

—C'est Hal qui m'a donné rendez-vous à la Cartuja, dit-il finalement, vous pouvez très bien allez autre part, moi, je vais avec lui…

—Hal? fit Hermione en haussant les sourcils, tu veux passer du temps avec lui?

—Oui. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas encore bien mais…je sais pas…il a l'air sympa.

—Mais c'est un garçon…

—Oui, j'ai remarqué, je l'ai même vu en sous-vêtements, et alors?

—Je croyais qu'il t'intéressait parce que tu pensais que…

Elle baissa les yeux.

—Hermione, je ne fantasme pas sur La Diabla, je veux voir Hal parce que je pense qu'on peut devenir potes, rien d'autre!

—Je n'ai jamais dit que tu fantasmais sur elle…euh…lui!

—Tu as sous-entendu que je ne pouvais plus m'intéresser à lui sous prétexte que maintenant que je sais que c'est un mec, je ne le considère plus comme «draguable»!

—C'est pas vrai! Comment oses-tu…

—Hem…, fit Harry.

—Nous irons voir l'Alhambra, et le quartier de Bib-Rambla, coupa Diego.

Hermione tourna un sourire gracieux vers lui, Ron grinça des dents. Et Jimena regardait toujours Harry avec des œillades larmoyantes.

~¡¿ñ?~

Diego conduisit Ron à la Cartuja. Quand ils aperçurent Hal, il laissa le rouquin entre ses mains et alla rejoindre Harry, Hermione et Jimena.

—Tu es venu, joli pelirrojo, c'est cool…j'ai eu peur que tu changes d'avis…

—Bah, pourquoi? Et puis, je t'avouerais que…Hermione et moi, en ce moment…enfin, ça fait du bien de s'éloigner un peu…

—Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

—Je me dispute tout le temps avec elle. C'était comme ça avant qu'on se mette ensemble, et maintenant ça continue! On doit être des cas désespérés tous les deux…Et puis, il y a toujours cet oiseau qui me fait flipper…

—N'y pense pas, dit Hal en passant son bras autour des épaules de Ron.

Pas étonnant qu'Hermione puisse être séduite par un étranger exotique, pensa-t-il, même en étant résolument hétéro, il se sentait attiré par Hal rien que parce que celui-ci avait l'air de sortir d'un autre monde.

—Ce que je voulais te montrer à la Cartuja, c'est quelque chose que les Moldus ignorent, et d'ailleurs, je pensais que tes amis voudraient le voir aussi…c'est étonnant que le toubib ait décidé de ne pas le leur montrer…

—Qu'est-ce que c'est?

—Viens…

Hal prit Ron par la main et le tira à travers les rues de Grenade, jusqu'à un endroit peu fréquenté, et le peu de personnes qu'on y trouvait, à coups sûr, étaient des sorciers.

Comme cette jeune-fille furieuse qui se dirigeait vers eux, par exemple.

—Hal Machaca! tempêta-t-elle en plaçant ses poings sur ses hanches, ¿Este chico es tu nueva victima?

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

—C'est une de mes ex, avoua Hal, sans répondre à la question.

—Anglais? fit la fille en jaugeant Ron du regard, D'accord. Je m'appelle Estrella Fugaz, et je suis sortie avec le petit salaud ici présent…

—Estrellita…

—¡Callate! répliqua Estrella avant d'en revenir à Ron, euh…l'Anglais, je sais pas ton nom, mais prend garde à toi!

—Hein ?

—Ce mec, ce Hal, c'est _el diablo_, c'est un briseur de cœurs…Il séduit les gens, filles comme garçons. Les filles, il les fait défiler dans son lit, puis il les jette pour se remettre en chasse! Quant aux garçons, il ne couche pas avec, il est hétéro, il fait ça juste pour voir s'il est capable de les allumer, c'est un simple jeu cruel qui l'amuse beaucoup, mais le résultat est le même, c'est un petit Don Juan vicieux!

—¡Estrella!

Hal n'avait pas l'air de goûter à son intervention.

—Je suis aussi hétéro, répliqua Ron, je ne suis pas du tout attiré par lui!

Ses joues prenaient une teinte pourpre. Estrella reprit:

—J'espère pour toi que c'est vrai, dit-elle, car si tu l'aimes, ce _bastardo de mierda_, prends garde à toi!

Elle hocha la tête comme pour appuyer son discours, puis tourna les talons pour partir en se donnant un air digne.

—En même temps, marmonna Hal après qu'elle soit partie, avec des nom et prénom comme les siens, elle n'avait pas à s'attendre à faire plus qu'un passage-éclair…

—C'est vrai, ce qu'elle dit? demanda Ron, tu es vraiment comme…Don Juan?

—Un peu…

—Mais, tu fais du mal aux gens…

—Bah…une partie de mes compatriotes trouve divertissant de faire chier et de tuer des bovins qui ne leur ont rien fait…moi, je fais du mal aux gens, à la place. Les animaux tuent pour manger ou pour se défendre, les humains tuent et torturent pour des motifs beaucoup plus cruels…et quand j'y pense, mes scrupules s'effacent tous seuls…

—Donc, tu dragues les gens et les fais souffrir…pour venger les taureaux?

—Non, non…je séduis les gens parce que je m'emmerde.

—Tu t'emmerdes?

—Ouais…il faut bien que je tue le temps que j'ai passé sur cette planète, la vie a un sens: c'est qu'il faut s'amuser!

—Le sens de la vie…

—Oui.

—Tu parles de ce truc qui semble être une énigme insoluble pour l'humanité toute entière?

—Oui.

—Sujet sur lequel on se questionne depuis la nuit des temps…

—Oui.

—Et sur lequel les philosophes apportent des théories compliquées qui se contredisent parfois entre elles…

—Oui.

—Et toi, tu as la réponse, comme ça?

—Ben oui.

Ron soupira.

—Essaie de contre-argumenter, pour voir, le défia Hal.

—Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer?

—Ah oui, viens…

Hal reprit Ron par la main. Heureusement qu'il n'aimait que les filles, sinon, ce qu'avait dit Estrella n'augurait rien de bon.

_Prends garde à toi…_

—C'est ici, dit Hal en s'arrêtant devant une porte peinte sur le mur.

—Je suppose qu'il y a un mot de passe, dit Ron.

—Oui, il y a en un, mais…hum…je regrette, mais…ce n'est pas tout…

—Quoi?

—Pour être sûrs que les Moldus ne viennent pas fourrer leurs nez là-bas, nous avons trouvé un système, et il faut faire quelque chose d'un peu stressant…

—J'en ai vu d'autres, tu sais…

Il suffisait à Ron de penser à son combat contre l'Horcrux pour être certain qu'il était capable d'affronter bien des choses dans ce bas-monde.

—_Tres tristes tigres trillaron trigo en un trigal_, énonça Hal.

—C'est le mot de passe? Récite-le un peu trois fois d'affilée, pour voir!

Une silhouette apparut. Ron n'en crut pas ses yeux, c'était un chien. Un chien qui se tenait sur ses pattes arrière, et qui portait une robe blanche. Il y avait quelque chose d'humain dans son regard. Il tenait dans sa patte droite une lame très aiguisée.

—Un chien andalou, commenta Hal, Buenos dias, Luís Salvador!

Il s'approcha du chien qui lui prit la tête avec son autre patte, puis, il passa son coussinet sur le visage du jeune-homme et lui tira doucement la peau sous l'œil gauche, pour dégager le globe oculaire. Quand Ron comprit les intentions de l'animal, il ne put s'empêcher de crier. Il aurait voulu porter secours à son ami, mais il était trop tard, le canidé enfonça soigneusement sa lame dans l'œil de Hal et commença à le découper. Le jeune-homme de bougea pas, aucun sang ne coulait. Ron regarda la scène bouche-bée. Quand le chien retira la lame, Hal tourna la tête vers le rouquin. Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard.

—A ton tour, Pelirrojo.

Le chien s'avança vers Ron et lui prit la tête comme il l'avait fait avec Hal quelques secondes plus tôt.

—Non…attendez…

—Rassure-toi, ça ne fait pas mal…cela sert juste à te permettre de voir les choses avec un regard différent…

Ron sentit tout son corps se raidir, ses muscles semblaient s'être changés en un matériau rigide. La caresse du chien sur sa joue était douce. Il déglutit et eut l'impression d'avaler sa propre glotte en même temps que la boule de salive quand la lame apparut dans son champ de vision. Il aurait préféré qu'on lui ampute un bras ou une jambe, car là au moins, il aurait pu fermer les yeux et attendre que le travail soit fait. Mais ici, il était obligé de voir la lame œuvrer, et voir une partie de son propre corps se faire découper lui était intenable.

Ce ne fut pourtant pas plus désagréable que de se faire percuter l'œil par un insecte malchanceux quand on volait à toute vitesse sur un balai. La lame chatouillait tout au plus, et elle semblait diffuser une énergie qui emplissait également son autre œil.

Le chien retira sa lame.

Ron regarda autour de lui. Grenade semblait différente. Comme plus _magique_, plus _sorcière_.

—Regarde, dit Hal en lui désignant la porte.

—Et mais…la peinture a changé, on dirait une vraie porte, elle est peinte en trompe-l'œil!

—_C'est_ une vraie porte, nos yeux ne peuvent plus être trompés, maintenant…

—Je commence à comprendre…les Espagnols sont des fous…

— Nous au moins, nos Moldus ne roulent pas à gauche! Adios Luís Salvador.

—Euh…Goodbye!

—Waf!

Ron et Hal passèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent face à un bâtiment carré entouré d'un parc.

—Nous y sommes, chuchota Hal. L'école de magie où j'ai étudié. L'Extraordinarium!

—C'est son nom? Ah…chez nous, c'est Poudlard, et c'est un château…Je pense que c'est aussi le cas de Beauxbâtons en France et de Durmstrang en Europe de l'Est…pourquoi c'est pas un château?

—Un château en Espagne, Pelirrojo, c'est une utopie…

—Ah oui, c'est vrai…

—Allez, viens!

Ils passèrent la grande porte d'entrée. Ron regardait autour de lui, intrigué. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une école de sorcellerie autre que Poudlard, d'un point de vue architectural, ça tombait à peu près dans le style baroque, voir rococo, avec des frises, des courbes, du bois sculpté et des excès de faste en tous genres.

—Il n' y a pas grand monde…

—Nous sommes pendant les vacances…il n'y a personne…tout cela est à nous.

—A Poudlard nous avons…des tours, des armures qui marchent toutes seules, des tableaux vivants, des Elfes dans les cuisines…

—Nous, nous avons une bibliothèque un peu particulière…

—Hermione va être verte quand je vais lui raconter ça. Nous avons aussi un parc avec un Saule Cogneur, un lac avec un Calamar Géant, et puis, il y a la Forêt Interdite…

—Nous avons des fontaines à vin…

—D'accord, vous marquez un point…

—Mais les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'y toucher en dehors des week-ends, des jours de fêtes, et encore, pas avant une certaine heure…

—Vous perdez votre point.

—Mais là, il n'y a personne, on peut se servir comme on veut…et puis, on a un sous-sol bizarre, si tu y vas, tu vas être victime de mirages, comme si tu étais dans le désert, et un autre truc complètement fou, c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver à ta montre…

—Quoi?

Ron leva sa main gauche pour lorgner son poignet, la magnifique montre qu'il avait reçu pour ses dix-sept était en train de fondre et coulait sur son bras.

—Mais qu'est-ce que…

—Ça fait pareil avec toutes les montres et toutes les horloges ici…je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi…t'inquiète pas, elle redeviendra normale quand on sortira, en attendant, je te conseille de la mettre dans ta poche, sinon, il va y en avoir par terre…

—Et comment vous faites pour connaître l'heure exacte? grommela le rouquin en rangeant sa montre molle, pour ne pas être en retard aux cours et cetera?

—Oh…on n'est pas très à cheval là-dessus, ici…et puis, il y a toujours les clepsydres, si on veut savoir…

Hal désigna un coin de la pièce où se tenait une horloge à eau, composée d'un système de trois récipients de tailles différentes, dans lesquels un liquide rouge foncé coulait joyeusement.

—Ne me dis pas que c'est de la sangria, dit Ron en contemplant la teinte de l'eau.

Hal se mit à rire pour toute réponse. Ron sourit, son rire était communicatif. L'oiseau bleu perché sur le récipient des secondes était moins drôle.

—Le voilà! s'écria-t-il.

—Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?

—Je sais pas, mais faut l'attraper!

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, l'animal s'envola. Les deux garçons le coursèrent à travers les corridors, mais l'oiseau était décidément trop rapide. Malgré tout, ils parvinrent à le garder à portée de vue, ils le suivaient des yeux. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils le virent entrer dans une pièce reculée dont la porte était un rideau de perles. Hal freina.

—Oh…le bureau de Madame Elvira, dit-il.

—Qui? Demanda Ron en s'arrêtant également.

D'un geste peu assuré, Hal écarta une partie du rideau.

—Je me doutais bien qu'elle restait ici même pendant les vacances, soupira-t-il.

—Aha! triompha une voix grinçante, ¡el ladrón se vuelve en el lugar de su crimen!

«Allons, bon, c'est qui encore, ça?» se demanda Ron.

Une vieille femme au teint basané fit son apparition, des anneaux d'or pendant à ses oreilles, les épaules enveloppées dans un châle et ses cheveux noirs en bataille s'échappant d'un bandana à motifs ésotériques. Ron songea qu'elle lui rappelait Trelawney, à part que son accoutrement faisait plus naturel sur elle. Il ne lui manquait plus que la roulotte et le jeu de tarots.

—Bonjourrr, jeune-homme, dit-elle dans un anglais parfait quoi qu'un peu roucoulant, je savais que tou viendrrais, Rrron Weasley, ton chemin ayant crrroisé celoui dou petit voleurrr…

—Voleur?

Hal soupira et sortit de sa poche la fleur d'acacia qui garnissait ses cheveux quand il dansait le flamenco. La vieille la lui arracha de la main en le fustigeant d'un regard mauvais.

—Alors, c'était à elle?

—J'ai fini mes études ici, et je voulais garder un souvenir…elle m'avait donné une retenue, et j'ai vu cette fleur qui ne fanait pas dans son bureau et je l'ai trouvé jolie…

—C'est à moi! rétorqua la vielle en fourrant la fleur dans un replis de sa robe.

Hal sourit de toutes ses dents, la mâchoire crispée, un sourire bien hypocrite.

—Et bien, Pelirrojo, je te présente Madame Elvira, qui m'a enseigné la Divination…

—Je l'aurais deviné, vu qu'elle connaissait mon nom. C'est une…

—Une gitane, une rom, oui.

—Et elle est en train de caresser l'oiseau qui a l'air complètement apprivoisé…

—Ah ouais, tiens…

—C'est l'Oiseau de l'Amourrrr, expliqua Madame Elvira, j'ai vou ce qui s'est prrodouit…

—Dans votre boule de cristal?

—Tou loui a lancé la fleur en plein coeurrr, et l'oiseau est sorrti de son corrps peu aprrès…

—Vous voulez dire que c'est la fleur qui a provoqué tout ça? dit Ron qui commençait à comprendre, elle a déclenché un sort qui a fait apparaître l'oiseau dans ma gorge?

—Mais alors, c'est ma faute! dit Hal.

En guise de réponse, Madame Elvira lui attrapa le poignet gauche, et le força à déplier sa main.

—Non, pas de chiromancie! se défendit le jeune-homme.

—Sí, quiromancia.

—Mais je ne veux pas savoir mon avenir, ça m'intéresse pas! Je préfère quand c'est une surprise.

—Oun sourprise, ça tou vas en avoir oune…

—Quoi?

—Ta ligne de cœurrr effectoue oun virage, et elle rejoint enfin ta ligne de vie…

—Et ça veut dire quoi?

—¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! ricana la vieille.

—C'est pas une réponse.

La gitane essuya une larme de rire et se tourna vers Ron.

—Y tú, Rrron Weasley, tou veux connaîtrre ton avenirrr ?

—Je…non…pas vraiment…

—N'aies pas peurrr, _gadjô_, dit-elle en le prenant par les épaules pour l'attirer dans son antre.

Ron se laissa entraîner, Hal resta sur le pas de l'entrée.

—Vous allez aussi lire dans les feuilles de thé?

—Donne-moi ta main! Oui, la gauche…hum…cette Hermione va vite se rendre compte qu'elle ne t'a jamais vraiment aimé…

—Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille!

Ron retira sa main, blessé.

—Toi non plous tou ne l'a jamais vraiment aimée…votrrre amitié est grrrande, mais elle prréfèrrre encorre ton ami la célébrrrité…

—Harry? Non, elle ne l'aime pas, elle a eu toutes les occasions de se mettre avec lui, mais elle m'a choisi moi…et de toutes façons, celui qui l'attire en ce moment, c'est ce médicos de mes fesses, Diego…

—Je ne crrrois pas, non…elle ferrrait oune bien grrrave erreurrr…mais elle ne te prréoccoupe plous, à prrrésent, toi aussi, ta ligne de cœurr est torrdoue…

—C'est vous qui êtes «torrdoue», et puis quoi, vous allez me dire que je vais tomber amoureux de Hal, comme l'autre nana de tout à l'heure?

Elvira exprima ce qu'elle pensait de Hal en crachant par terre. Il ne devait pas avoir été son élève préféré.

—Oui, je suis un vilain incube, Pelirrojo, tu ne savais pas?

—Je suis hétéro, de toute façon, assura le rouquin d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme.

—Ce n'est pas ce que dit cet oiseau, affirma-t-elle en grattouillant la gorge de l'animal avec son index.

—Pourquoi, si j'aimais les filles, il devrait être rose au lieu d'être bleu?

Ron commençait à être _un chouïa_ énervé. Il détestait quand quelqu'un d'autre lui apprenait quoi que ce soit à propos de lui, surtout quand il avait toujours eu la conviction du contraire. Pour son plus grand malheur, la vieille se mit à chantonner:

—_L'amourr est enfant de Bohême, il n'a jamais jamais connou de loi…_(2)

—Viens, Pelirrojo, elle débloque, comme d'habitude, elle a peut-être des pouvoirs divinatoires, mais elle ne peut rien faire contre la sénilité…

—_Si tou ne l'aimes pas, il t'aime, et s'il t'aime, prrends garrde à toi…_(2)

—Au moins, je n'ai plus à m'en faire au sujet de ce fichu piaf, dit Ron, moi qui me croyais atteint d'une maladie magique rare et peut-être incurable…

—Ouais, c'est juste un charme débile…

—Où allez-vous comme ça? dit encore la gitane.

—Pourquoi on vous le dirait? Répliqua Ron, vous ne pouvez pas le lire dans les entrailles de poulet?

—Je ne souis pas oun harouspice…et toi, _prrrends garrde à toi_, ja ja ja ja!

Alors qu'ils passaient le rideau de perles pour sortir, un immense nuage de fumée noire apparut, et quand il fut dissipé, Madame Elvira avait disparu.

—Elle est persuadée que ça nous impressionne, dit Hal, …Pelirrojo…je suis désolé pour cette fleur et cet oiseau, je ne savais pas que ça ferait ça…

—C'est pas grave, tu ne pensais pas à mal…

—Tu veux voir la bibliothèque?

—La bibliothèque? Beuh…je suis pas très bouquins, moi…

—Oui, mais c'est une bibliothèque spéciale…les livres sont vivants…surtout ceux du rayon littérature!

—Vous avez un rayon littérature? De plusieurs étagères?

—Ben oui, pas vous?

—Nous n'avons que la bibliographie de Gilderoy Lockart, et encore, c'est uniquement parce qu'il est venu nous enseigner une année —si on peut appeler ça «enseigner»—, tout le reste, c'est des grimoires poussiéreux traitant de sujets qui finissent par devenir ennuyeux vu qu'on doit les étudier…

—Ça explique pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les bibliothèques…

~¡¿ñ?~

Quand Ron rentrerait chez lui, et que sa famille lui demanderait comment il avait trouvé l'Espagne, il aurait pas mal de choses étonnantes à leur dire: «J'ai vomi un oiseau vivant qui aussitôt s'est envolé», «Je me suis fait découper l'œil par un chien», ou encore «J'ai discuté avec Don Quichotte en personne». Mais ce que lui avait trouvé le plus surprenant, c'était encore «J'ai embrassé un garçon au beau milieu d'une fontaine de Xérès».

On verrait ce que Molly, Arthur, frangins et frangine allaient en penser…

—Au fond, je le sais bien que ce sont des moulins, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'aime imaginer que ce sont des géants que je dois combattre, ça me donne la sensation d'être un héros, alors que je ne suis qu'un pauvre picaro trop rêveur…

Ron trouvait le Don un petit peu beurré, mais ce n'était pas grave, il sentait lui-même l'ivresse lui monter aux neurones.

Hal avait raison, les livres étaient vivants, et ainsi, ils avaient libéré Don Quichotte, Don Juan, le Cid et d'autres figures littéraires, qui étaient sortis de la bibliothèque et se promenaient tranquillement dans l'Extraordinarium. Ron avait enfin trouvé une des fameuses fontaines de vin, et il avait constaté avec satisfaction que celui-ci était du Manzanilla, élixir éthylique auquel il avait pris goût en regardant Hal danser en robe et en talons aiguilles.

Il était émouvant, «el Quijote», à vouloir être un chevalier. D'un côté, il rappelait à Ron lui-même: un type normal qui rêvait d'être un héros mais qui n'y arrivait pas, à la fois maladroit, comique et touchant.

Ron lui tendit un verre de Manzanilla.

—Gracias, amigo, lui dit le Don.

Ils furent interrompus par Don Rodrigue, visiblement contrarié.

—Hem…¿señorito?

Ron leva les yeux vers celui qu'on appelait le Cid, et qui devait s'adresser à lui.

—Pardonnez-moi, mais votre ami semble complètement ivre…

—Ah…oui, sacré Hal…

—Et il a dit qu'il allait mettre à exécution l'opération «baignade à poil dans le Xérès», répondit le Cid en retroussant son nez de manière dégoûtée, je pense que vous devriez intervenir, señorito…

—En effet…par les glandes de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il fout?

Les deux personnages le regardèrent partir.

—Bien, j'ai à faire, je dois partir en guerre contre les Maures…

—Je vous admire tellement, Don Rodrigue, j'aimerais tant être comme vous, plutôt que de me battre contre des moulins…

—Si vous croyez que c'est drôle, les dilemmes cornéliens, et bien, moi, je pourrais m'en passer…

Ron retrouva Hal dans la fontaine de Xérès. Il n'avait apparemment pu mettre en œuvre que la première partie de son opération, puisqu'il n'était que torse nu. Mais ruisselant de vin blanc, le niveau de la fontaine lui arrivant à mi-mollet. Ron résista à l'envie de le toucher, en dépit de l'envie d'être en contact avec cette peau mate. Il résista parce qu'il trouvait cette envie bizarre, et parce qu'il avait l'impression que la tête allait sérieusement lui tourner s'il s'approchait trop, comme si Hal dégageait des vapeurs d'éthanol.

—Ay, Pelirrojo, ¿un poco de Jerez?

—Sorry, je ne comprends pas…je ne parle qu'anglais, moi…

—L'anglais, c'est du chewing-gum!

—Mouais, ma belle-sœur française trouve aussi que ma langue maternelle ressemble à une mastication élastique, mais…

—J'ai envie de faire des bulles dans ton chewing-gum, tu es tellement exotique, ton charme britannique me réchauffe plus que le soleil d'Andalucía…

—C'était donc vrai: tu as trop bu.

—Au contraire, je n'ai pas encore assez bu, dit Hal en se léchant la lèvre supérieure pour y récolter quelques gouttes de Xérès qui perlaient sur son visage.

—Oh, si, tu dois être bourré pour trouver que j'incarne le charme britannique, je crois que je suis à cent lieues de ce stéréotype…

—L'exotisme est un phénomène subjectif, Ron querido, crois-moi, à mes yeux, tu es le dépaysement qui me transporte en Angleterre!

Avant que Ron n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Hal s'était jeté sur lui pour l'entraîner dans la fontaine. Le rouquin manqua de se faire mal contre le rebord alors qu'il tombait dans la cuve. Hal le tenait serré contre lui, mais il tomba en arrière, Ron l'accompagna dans sa chute. Il se retrouva couché au-dessus de lui, son visage trempa dans le Xérès. Il émergea, les cheveux ruisselants de vin. De peur que Hal se noie, il lui releva la tête et la maintint hors du liquide.

Le jeune Ibère sourit, et ses mots avant d'embrasser Ron furent :

—_Bring me to London!_

~¡¿ñ?~

Ron se réveilla avec un mal de tête carabiné.

—Bien, te voilà enfin debout, dit sèchement Hermione alors qu'il s'asseyait auprès d'elle pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

La maison de Diego, avec ses odeurs de cafés, de petite vieille et de sinistre con diplômé (quand Ron avait la gueule de bois, il lui arrivait de croire que son odorat pouvait percevoir ces choses-là). Seuls Harry et Hermione étaient présents, leurs hôtes semblaient très occupés dans les pièces adjacentes.

A part ça, Ron ne devait pas être glorieux en pyjama et pas rasé devant sa Dulcinée.

Après un temps de latence, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas en pyjama, il avait dormi habillé.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier, pour revenir dans cet état? interrogea-t-elle.

Sa voix lui martelait les tympans, un peu comme du flamenco mais en négatif.

—Tu as disparu toute la journée…pourtant, nous sommes retournés à la Cartuja vers midi, Diego et moi, mais vous n'étiez plus là…

Ron en arriva au moment où il commençait à se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Par Morgane, qu'une potion de déssoûle-vite se faisait désirer!

—Nous sommes allés dans l'école de sorcellerie espagnole…

—Ah oui?

Hermione sembla se radoucir, même si elle n'afficherait sans doute pas une mine joyeuse tant que Ron sentirait autant l'alcool.

—Diego a décidé de m'emmener par Portoloin à Séville, aujourd'hui, et Jimena veut montrer Gibraltar à Harry…

—Elle est un peu collante, avoua Harry, mais elle est gentille, et je m'entends bien avec elle…dis, tu savais que Gibraltar, c'était pas l'Espagne, c'était chez nous? C'est fun, hein?

—Ouais très…Tu vas avec Diego à Séville? Tous les deux tous seuls?

—Oui, pourquoi, tu es jaloux?

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard particulièrement chaleureux…

—Hermioncita, nous partons dans une demi-heure, es-tu prête? fit le jeune Médicomage en entrant dans la cuisine.

—Oui, oui, je termine d'avaler mon café, _et je suis à toi_.

Quelle heure était-il exactement? se demanda Ron en grimaçant. Instinctivement, il prit son poignet gauche dans sa main droite.

—Mais où est ma…

—Ta quoi?

—Ah oui, c'est vrai, je l'ai mise dans ma poche, dit Ron en sortant sa montre.

—Tu as cassé le bracelet? demanda Harry.

—Hein? Non. C'est juste qu'elle avait fondu.

—Comment ça? dit Diego, c'est quoi cette histoire? Une montre qui fond? C'est la persistance de la mémoire ou quoi?

—Les montres fondent dans l'école de Hal.

—Ah, d'accord…

—Tu l'apprécies beaucoup, Hal, dis donc, dit Harry en souriant.

—Ouais…

Ron rendit son sourire à son meilleur ami, mais une seconde plus tard, il sentit son cœur se serré. Holà, il avait embrassé un mec, ouch. Et il avait aimé ça, re-ouch. Il se rappela les mises en garde de Madame Elvira, et celles d'Estrella Fugaz…Hal l'avait-il…embobiné?

Il songea qu'il était temps qu'il aille se changer. Il tenta d'avaler son petit déjeuner le plus rapidement possible.

—Au fait, dit-il, hier j'ai rencontré une gitane, elle m'a expliqué d'où venait cet oiseau, et c'est à cause de la fleur qu'Hal m'a jetée…

—Et donc…

—Et donc, je vais bien. Il n'y a plus besoin de me soigner.

—C'est rassurant.

—Tu connais aussi bien Séville que Grenade? demanda Hermione à Diego.

—Je connais toute l'Andalousie, et presque toute l'Espagne. Par contre, je ne suis jamais allé à l'étranger…

—Je pourrai te montrer mon pays, gloussa-t-elle.

Et gna gna gna! Ron ne voulut pas en entendre plus et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il se doucha, s'habilla, se brossa les dents, et commença à se raser. Quand il eut fini, il contempla la lame du rasoir et songea à Luís Salvador, le chien trancheur de nœils . Tiens, c'était curieux, quand Hermione et Diego étaient retournés à la Cartuja et qu'ils ne les avaient pas trouvés, le toubib n'avait pas pensé à jeter un œil à l'Extraordinarium? Il n'en avait même pas parlé à Hermione. Et il ignorait tout à propos des montres molles…

Bizarre…

Ron se rinça le visage.

Donc, Diego, qui était un sorcier diplômé, n'avait pas fait ses études là-bas…à l'étranger, peut-être? Pas à Poudlard, en tous cas, ça se saurait…euh…aux States? En Amérique Latine? Une minute, il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds hors d'Espagne, ce gros malin…

Mais alors…

Hermione!

Ron dévala les escaliers, mais il constata qu'il était seul dans la maison, les quatre autres étaient partis…

La grand-mère!

Il retourna à l'étage, et pénétra dans la chambre de la vieille femme malade…et ne trouva personne.

«Encore quelque chose de bizarre…d'autant plus que Jimena est supposée s'occuper d'elle, non? C'est quoi ces gens qui partent comme ça en laissant tout seul un gars qui n'habite même pas là?»

Il avala rapidement la potion de déssoûle-vite et redescendit encore une fois, cherchant à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Quand Hal frappa à la porte.

—Je…, dit-il quand Ron lui ouvrit.

—Salut…

Ron ne savait quoi lui dire non plus. Ces cheveux noirs, ces yeux bleus marines...Il avait tout bonnement l'impression que ses pommettes étaient devenues aussi chaudes qu'une poêle à frire.

—Madame Elvira avait raison, dit Hal, j'ai eu droit à une surprise, hier…

—Une surprise…tu veux dire…quand tu m'as embrassé…que tu as essayé de me séduire…comme avec les autres…

—C'est pas ça…je te jure que ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais que…j'ai pas essayé de te séduire…enfin, si…mais en fait, non…c'était mon but au début, et puis, je ne voulais plus le faire dans ce but, parce que…je sais pas…

—C'est pas clair, ce que tu dis…

—Je sais…disons que…comment tu peux connaître ta véritable sexualité alors que tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux de personne?

—Même après, rien n'est sûr, à ce sujet, dit Ron qui était pourtant persuadé d'avoir un jour aimé Hermione.

Il lui suffit de penser à elle pour se rappeler l'objet de sa panique.

—Dis-moi, Hal, ce Diego et cette Jimena…ils n'étaient pas dans ton année à l'école?

—Je ne me rappelle pas d'eux, en tous cas…

—Hal…je crois que mes amis sont en danger…ils faut se renseigner sur Diego et Jimena!

—Dans ce cas, j'ai l'extrême déplaisir de t'annoncer que nous allons devoir consulter le registre des sorciers habitants à Grenade…

—Et…?

—Il se trouve à l'Extraordinarium, dans un local à part, parce que c'est plus pratique…

—Et…?

—C'est Madame Elvira qui nous en donnera l'accès, vu qu'il n'y a qu'elle là-bas pendant les vacances…on va être obligés de lui parler!

~¡¿ñ?~

—Cui cui!

—Toi, l'emplumé, je t'ai à l'œil! Et si tu m'embêtes, tu retourneras d'où tu viens: je te boufferai tout cru!

—Pelirrojo, tu ne gagneras rien à t'énerver…

—Tu as raison.

Ron continua néanmoins à fixer l'oiseau sur l'épaule de Madame Elvira d'un regard mauvais.

—Diego est un prénom répandu, Jimena beaucoup moins…mais nous cherchons un frère et une sœur…

—Pas de frrrèrrre et soeurrr porrtant ces noms, dit la vieille.

—Ben tiens…

—Parr contrrre, il y a oune Jimena Trampantojo y Engañifa qui habite à l'adresse que vous avez donnée…

—Ah, et elle n'a pas de frère?

—Non. Et elle est âgée de soixante-neuf ans…

—L'âge érotique, plaisanta Hal.

—Ça doit être la grand-mère, dit Ron, elle peut avoir le même prénom que sa petite-fille.

—Elle n'a pas de petite-fille, jouste oun petit-fils qui s'appelle Diego...

—C'est quoi cette famille, pour finir?

—Diego aurrait dou fairre ses étoudes ici, mais il ne les a pas faites…

—Il les a faites où alors?

—A l'ouniverrsité de Grrenade…

—Chez les Moldus?

—Evidemment, c'est oun Crracmol!

—Un crac…

—…mol?

Ron et Hal se regardèrent.

—Comment un Cracmol peut être médicomage?

Sans plus, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie en toute précipitation.

—Gracias qui? maugréa Elvira, sales morveux…

Et pour conclure, elle cracha sur le sol.

~¡¿ñ?~

—C'est le Guadalquivir? dit Hermione en se penchant au-dessus de l'eau.

—Oui, ma jolie…

Diego passa son bras sur les épaules de la jeune-fille, elle n'en rougit que d'avantage. Elle se sentait tout de même coupable, Ron n'avait pas l'air de le prendre très bien. Oh, et puis zut, elle n'avait nulle intention de devenir plus qu'amie avec Diego, Ronald n'avait pas à être aussi jaloux dès qu'un autre mâle s'approchait d'elle…

—Tu es sûr que Ron va bien? demanda-t-elle quand même.

—Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, cette histoire avec la fleur et la gitane est une bonne explication à son cas, et je comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne trouvais pas ce que c'était…la magie des Bohémiens ne fait pas partie de ce qu'on m'a appris…

Hermione se rasséréna. C'était une belle journée, avec un soleil radieux. Ces petites vacances s'étaient révélées bien plus plaisantes que prévu. Elle contempla le dos de sa main et remarqua que sa mélanine commençait à s'activer, elle reviendrait chez elle avec un joli bronzage.

Malheureusement, elle fut abruptement tirée de sa vague de bonheur.

—Hermione!

Elle se tourna et vit Ron et Hal.

—Ron? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

—Hermione, écarte-toi de ce type, il n'est pas net!

—Quoi? Mais c'est ridicule, ta jalousie est vraiment pathét…

—Il n'est pas médicomage, c'est un Cracmol!

—Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

—C'est quoi cette accusation, avance un peu des preuves, contra Diego.

Ron lui tendit sa montre.

—Fais-la fondre.

—Hein, mais c'est ridicule…

—Ron, tu ne vas pas bousiller ta montre rien que parce que…

—Pour qu'elle ne soit pas complètement foutue après, dit Hal, il faut aller à l'Extraordinarium, elle se mettra à fondre et redeviendra normale après.

—C'est quoi, l'Extraordinarium? demanda Hermione.

—Je laisse Diego te répondre.

—Pourquoi je saurais?

—Parce qu'on peut difficilement faire des études de médicomage avant de passer par un institut de sorcellerie générale, peut-être, hum?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Puis, la rouvrit:

—Diego, est-ce que c'est vrai, tu n'es pas médicomage…et tu es…Cracmol?

—Hermioncita…essaye de comprendre, je n'ai peut-être aucun pouvoir magique mais je lis la presse sorcière, et quand j'ai vu ta photo avec Ron et Harry Potter, et que j'ai lu qui tu étais…j'ai…je me suis renseigné sur toi, et c'est devenu une obsession…alors, quand je t'ai vu avant-hier au bar…et que tu avais l'air de te disputer avec Ron, je…

—Tu as cru que tu pourrais le remplacer! Et bien sache que non! Je n'aime que Ron, et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'en jette plein la vue avec des médicomages et des Federico Garcia Lorca! Je suis d'origine moldue, les capacités magiques des gens ne m'intéressent pas, un Cracmol, pour moi, c'est pareil que mes parents…je…je suis déçue…Ron au moins n'a jamais menti…

Diego afficha une mine penaude d'anthologie. Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Ron et voulut l'embrasser. Ses lèvres ne rencontrèrent cependant pas celles du rouquin, mes ses doigts.

—Non.

—Quoi?

—Hermione…Quien va a Sevilla pierde su silla…

—Pardon?

—Ce dicton est fort à propos, dit Hal.

Le regard d'Hermione alla d'un à l'autre. Elle comprit.

—Oh, Ron…non…je sais que j'ai été un peu froide avec toi ces derniers temps, mais…

—Je suis désolé, Hermione, mais ce genre de situation nous arrive trop souvent…nous deux ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement…il y avait un truc qui clochait depuis le début.

—Mais…

—Juste un dernier point à tirer au clair…, intervint Hal.

—De quoi?

—Quid de Jimena?

~¡¿ñ?~

—Vous voulez vraiment récupérer le territoire de Gibraltar ? demanda Harry qui avait entendu dire que les Espagnols tenaient à reprendre l'enclave britannique dans leur pays.

—Mais ça devrait être à nous, hi hi! gloussa Jimena.

—Oui, mais, t'as vu le climat qu'on se tape en Grande-Bretagne? Puisqu'on a une rikiki miette d'Espagne avec du soleil et tout, on ne pourrait pas la garder?

—Bah moi, tu sais, je m'en fiche un peu, et puis, c'est surtout les Moldus que ça semble embêter…Oh Harry…

—Quoi?

—Si tu savais comme je t'aime et comme je t'admire…

—C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand je t'ai surprise en train de collecter les poils que j'ai laissés dans la baignoire pour les mettre avec précaution dans un film transparent…

Cette fille était une vraie groupie psychotique. Mais Harry préférait cette option à celle où Jimena comptait utiliser ses poils pour faire des potions avec, genre polynectar.

—Tu ne trouves pas que l'ambiance est romantique? minauda-t-elle en tortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

—Romantique…euh…

Jimena le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle prit un élan et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser.

—Hey, no…

Elle lui coupa la parole en lui enfonçant sa langue dans le larynx, puis elle tenta de lui manger l'œsophage (enfin, c'était un peu près ainsi que Harry le ressentit). Il tenta de se débattre, mais n'osait pas trop utiliser sa force physique contre une fille. Il se contenta de tirer sur la première chose que sa main rencontra, qui se trouva être le fameux collier de perles en plastic rose.

Quoi qu'au toucher, c'était autre chose que du plastic.

Quand Harry parvint à se dégager de la bouche de Jimena, à la place de la jolie jeune-fille, se tenait une dame âgée à la peau parcheminée de rides et à la dentition incomplète. Ce qui, avec les vêtements de jeunette et le maquillage rose flashy de Jimena, lui donna l'allure d'une prostituée à la retraite, voir d'une maquerelle en phase de momification.

Il laissa échapper un cri.

—What the fuck?

—Oh, que c'est bon d'embrasser le vrai Harry Potter et non un mannequin à son effigie…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mi amor?

Les yeux de la vieille se posèrent sur le collier, toujours dans la main de Harry.

—Mon collier de rajeunissement!

—C'est…c'est un cauchemar, gémit Harry.

Voilà qui expliquait tout à propos de la soi-disant grand-mère: c'était Jimena elle-même!

—Oh, tu es surpris…mais, c'est toujours moi, mi amor, je t'aime!

—Non, non, pitié, non!

—Viens par là!

—Noooon!

Harry commença à courir, déjà qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour elle à la base (elle lui rappelait trop Romilda Vane), découvrir son âge véritable et l'apparence qui allait avec ne pouvait que le terrifier d'avantage.

Il courut, courut,…jusqu'à se retrouver au bout du rocher de Gibraltar.

—Je suis là, mi amor, viens, nous allons être heureux!

Harry évalua la situation. Il préféra sauter de la falaise, sortant sa baguette pour adoucir son atterrissage.

Il n'eut cependant pas à le faire, il fut rattrapé en pleine chute par quelqu'un sur un balai.

—Ron?

—J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir pris ton Eclair de Feu…

—Non, non, mais comment as-tu…

—Longue histoire…

~¡¿ñ?~

Ron retourna au cabaret où il avait rencontré Hal pour la première fois. L'excuse qu'il donna était qu'il ne préférait pas se retrouver à l'hôtel avec Hermione. C'était en partie vrai, mais ça ne trompait personne, comme prétexte. Il avait voulu acheter un bouquet d'acacias, mais pour finir, il avait plutôt opté pour un flacon du miel qu'on en tirait.

Il frappa à la porte de la loge.

—Estoy enfermo, no pasaran…

Ron l'ignora et passa la porte.

—Ah, c'est toi? Je suis malade, dit Hal qui avait l'air en pleine forme.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu n'as pas l'air malade…

—Je me sens bizarre, et c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive…c'est donc forcément une maladie!

—Ah bon…je ne sais pas si ça peut te guérir, mais voilà du miel.

—Oh, merci, c'est gentil.

Hal prit le flacon, l'ouvrit, et trempa son doigt dedans.

—Je ne m'emmerde pas, avec toi...ma vie semble changer de sens, dit-il.

—Ah…vraiment?

Ron se sentit devenir écarlate. Hal reléchait son doigt puis le retrempa.

—Tu en veux? dit-il en tendant son doigt.

Sans répondre, Ron entrouvrit la bouche et laissa le corps étranger enduit de miel y pénétrer.

—Tu sais quoi, Pelirrojo? Je crois que cette maladie peut me faire faire des choses très inhabituelles, et complètement nouvelles pour moi, des choses que je n'avais pas faites avant…

—Danser le flamenco avec un costume masculin, par exemple?

—Ha ha, non, tu es drôle…ceci dit, il y a d'autres activités physiques que je tenterais bien avec un matériel mâle pour la première fois…

—…

—Au fait, j'ai repensé à cette Jimena qui était complètement gaga de ton pote…c'est curieux, non?

—Je suppose que c'est parce que c'est Harry Potter…

—Qui?

Ron ouvrit grand les yeux.

—Tu ne sais pas qui est Harry Potter? Celui qui a vaincu le plus grand mage noir de ces derniers temps, celui qui a sauvé le monde magique?

—Ah…euh…je ne lis pas trop la presse internationale…ni la nationale…ni même la régionale…ah en fait, ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout…

Ron le dévisagea alors qu'à nouveau il se pourléchait les doigts.

—Tous ces gens qu'on voit dans les journaux…moi, j'arrive pas à me passionner…j'ai besoin de connaître les gens en chair et en os…Et ton copain Larry…

—Harry.

—Harry, bah…je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de si exceptionnel, il n'a même pas de beaux cheveux roux!

—Pourquoi tu fais aussi souvent référence à la couleur de mes cheveux?

Hal regarda Ron avec des yeux qui auraient fait fondre un cœur de pierre.

—Parce que c'est une couleur fabuleuse, la plus belle de toutes. Quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur prend feu, comme une allumette! Pelirrojo, tu as allumé la mèche de ma bougie…

—Je préfère ne pas analyser le sous-entendu là-dessous…

—Je suis pourtant sûr que tu l'as compris.

—Parfaitement. Je crois que moi aussi je suis malade, et que j'ai envie de faire des choses que je n'ai jamais faites avant…

—Tu as déjà fait l'amour, pourtant.

—Pas avec un homme.

—Moi, j'ai jamais fait l'amour du tout.

—Mais toutes ces filles…

—Je les ai baisées, je ne leur ai pas fait l'amour…parce que je m'emmerdais…c'est pas le cas avec toi, je dois dire…

—Je ne suis pourtant pas un type intéressant.

—Que tu crois!

—Cui cui!

—Tiens qui voilà...

—Normalement, la vue de ce sac-à-plumes a le don de prodigieusement m'énerver, dit Ron sans oser regarder Hal, mais…je sais pas…qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire, tu crois, la vielle, avec son «Oiseau de l'Amour»…

—Que l'amour est un oiseau rebelle, parce que ça ne se passe jamais comme tu le croyais…il te tombe dessus toujours au moment où tu t'y attends le moins.

Hal non plus n'osait pas regarder Ron.

—Et quand tu l'espères, il ne vient pas, dit Ron qui se rappelait comment l'amour d'Hermione avait parfois semblé être un Graal inatteignable.

—Moi, je ne l'espérais plus, dit Hal, depuis le temps que je l'attendais, j'avais fini par admettre qu'il s'était envolé…

—Et c'est pour ça qu'il est venu à toi…

Enfin, ils se décidèrent à se regarder. Droit dans les yeux.

—Question stupide, dit Ron, tu crois que l'oiseau est bleu parce qu'on a tous les deux les yeux bleus?

Hal haussa les épaules en souriant. Il reposa le flacon et décida de faire goûter le miel à Ron directement dans sa bouche. L'amour est un oiseau rebelle que nul ne peut apprivoiser, pas même un Don Juan endurci et blasé, et pas même un homme fidèle et dévoué à sa Dulcinée. L'amour, tu crois le tenir, il t'évite, tu crois l'éviter, il te tient. Il vient, s'en va, puis il revient. Et la seule solution, pour l'apprécier et en profiter, c'est de ne pas le mettre en cage.

L'oiseau revint parfois, mais Ron ne cherchait plus à l'attraper, il le laissait vivre. Car les oiseaux n'aimaient pas être en cage.

* * *

(1) Extrait de la habanera _L'amour est un oiseau rebelle_, air issu de l'opéra _Carmen_ de Georges Bizet

(2) idem

* * *

Voilà^^


End file.
